Lore
For other lore-related sections, see Lore (Disambiguation). Lore in the Warcraft series of games is a term used for "background story". The use of the term stems from Blizzard's snippets of "lore" for many of the multiplayer maps in their Warcraft RTS games, although how much of it has a relationship to the main Warcraft universe storyline is unclear. Major areas ;Articles *Timelines *Retcons – changes in lore *Locations *Organizations, clans, factions, etc. *Religions *Magics *Technologies *Class lore *Languages *Sources See also Portal:Warcraft universe. Authors of World of Warcraft lore Besides the authors of the novels, manga/manhwa, and short stories, the primary authors of lore from Blizzard Entertainment: Zarhym|date=4-Jan-2012 12:16 PM}} * The driving force behind the lore has been Chris Metzen. * Though there's a team of lore and story/quest developers right now with folks like Dave Kosak ("Fargo" when at GameSpy.com) running them. * A lot of the brainchild of WoW's design came from Jeffrey Kaplan ('Tigole'), Rob Pardo ('EnoYls'), and Alex Afrasiabi ('Furor'/'Foror' and 'Valnoth'). * Michael Morhaime, Allen Adham, and Frank Pearce are all co-founders of Blizzard. Each can also be credited for the development of early Warcraft. Why don't we use the word "canon"? Canon is an oft-used term by Warcraft fans regarding official lore, specifically the fictional accounts in the Warcraft universe. This type of lore can be referred to as "canonical" lore. WoWWiki strives to have a neutral point of view on official lore due to it being rarely discussed by Blizzard, although examples exist: *Chris Metzen has stated that some things are less canon than others, but he wants everything as integrated as possible: :...yeah, the novels are pretty much considered canon, ahm, the funny thing is that some things are less canon, you know, but we shoot for canon... that's a strange statement... we shoot for canon... but yeah, typically the characters in novels are canon. :A lot of times... depending on when one thing gets started during another, we happen to be in the middle of the game, or doing the manga thing for instance or this comic series specifically, we try to engineer as much inner play as possible. Like characters in the manga series showing up in Netherstorm and we are doing stuff like that, so we want to make everything feels as continuity friendly and as integrated as possible. Cuz that would make it cool as if all its moving, right. - Chris Metzen Metzen also stated that a character of the RPG books is not necessarily considered canonical: :"I’m sure this will be controversial, but I don’t necessarily consider her canonical, and based on that we haven't really had any plans of leveraging her in the future. Uh, I think she appeared in one of the RPG books, but you know she's just not a character I have thought about, so at this point I don't really know if we are going to do much with her." - Chris Metzen Because the use of the term is rare and mostly in interviews, and as calling something "canon" often precludes the possibility of discussion about validity and "truth" (i.e., whether something in-universe is supposed to be gospel truth in that universe versus the more realistic stance of belief from a group's point of view) we avoid using this term to describe lore in the WoWWiki articles in order to keep a neutral point of view. While we cannot stop the use of the term "canon" in talk page discussions, the term is not allowed in articles. The only exception is when verifiable public quotes from actual first-party Blizzard employees (such as Chris Metzen) are allowed in articles, and then only if there are direct links to the sources of the quotes. For more on WoWWiki's lore policy, see WoWWiki:Lore policy. Media Video References See also *Lore characters *Lore links - external lore sources. *Lore chat modification *In-jokes and references *Quick guide to Warcraft lore *Story guide External links ;Guides and May 5th 2012}} Apr 19th 2012 8:00PM}} ;Lore Apr 20th 2014 8:00PM}} ;Related sites and }} ;News Jan 26th 2014 8:00PM}} May 2nd 2013 12:00PM}} Mists|bydate=by Jul 29th 2012 4:00PM}} Jul 12th 2012 8:00PM}} Jul 1st 2012 6:00PM}} May 30th 2012 1:00PM}} Apr 1st 2012 6:00PM}} Feb 15th 2012 4:00PM}} Feb 7th 2012 3:30PM}} Jan 11th 2012 5:00PM}} |bydate=by Jan 15th 2012 4:00PM}} |bydate=by Jan 8th 2012 6:00PM}} |bydate=by Jan 1st 2012 6:00PM}} |bydate=by Nov 20th 2011 4:00PM}} da:Lore de:Lore fi:Lore hu:Lore Category:Lore